Ugly Duckling: The Reverse
by stubbornheroine
Summary: I am Cagalli Yula Attha, sort of an ugly duckling...sort of.  CYA: Cagalli-Yzak-Athrun
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is sort of an experiment. Unlike, in my other stories, I don't have a definite ending in mind for this story nor a definite direction. Hehe. I just need to get this out of my head. (winks)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or The Ugly Duckling.

Note: This is in Cagalli's point of view.

Ugly Duckling: The Reverse

Chapter 1

Are you familiar with the story of, "The Ugly Duckling"? Well, the duckling was ugly, thus the title, who lived with ducks who appear different than him. He was teased by the other ducks and animals because he was unlike them and looked hideous. But after leaving the farm he grew up and turned into a beautiful swan.

Well, I'm sort of an ugly duckling, although the reverse. What do I mean, you might ask? Well, when I was younger, I had long beautiful blond hair. It went past my shoulders and was really silky. Some people really believe that I could be in a shampoo commercial. I also had remarkable amber eyes that people who notices them usually tells me how beautiful they are.

That was a long time ago, because now, I have short blond hair and my beautiful amber eyes were safely hidden behind black-rimmed eyeglasses. I was once beautiful and the present me was sort of unattractive.

The hair was my choice, because while growing up, I realized that it's really inconvenient being too pretty. I'm not conceited okay, just telling the truth. Another reason, well maybe because I'm not the girly girl type anymore. People change, and so did I. The eyeglasses is a necessity though. You see, I love reading novels and after reading tons of books, it resulted to a slightly poor eyesight.

I am tomboyish, hot-tempered and currently in my second year of College. Hmmm…college, I don't hate nor do I love it. But, if there's anything that I really like about college, it will be being classmates with Athrun Zala again. Who the heck is Athrun Zala? He's the guy sitting in the front row with the attractive blue-hair and really wonderful green eyes. He is really handsome, gentle, kind and a lot of good description that might go on and on.

I know I'm quite a tomboy or not the girly girl type, but I'm still a girl so I wouldn't deny that I really admire Athrun. Of course, this is my deepest, ultimate secret. Not even my brother Kira knows that I have a crush. Okay, so Miriallia, my best friend, knows that I have a crush on Athrun.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, define marketing."

I stood up, silent for a moment. All eyes are on me. Damn, did my professor notice that I was not listening for the past few minutes. I know one person who would really be happy if I didn't get this right.

Sorry, Joule, I know the answer.

I answered correctly and looked at Yzak Joule after taking my seat and smirked at him. He was obviously pissed that I did not make a fool out of myself. He was the hot-tempered guy who has silver hair and piercing blue eyes. I heard some girls actually admire him too. Okay, so maybe he is as good looking as Athrun but Athrun is really kind unlike Joule. I really pity those girls who like Joule.

Yzak Joule was the top 2 in our class, with me having the same rank as him. Who is the top 1, well, no other than Athrun Zala. Yzak sort of hate Athrun and me. Athrun, because, he can't beat him; and me because I'm a woman who have the same rank as him. He's really competitive.

Let's go back to Athrun, so another good thing about him is that he's not all-good looks but great brains too. He's like perfect and has lots of admirers who keep on growing in number. Thankfully, Athrun doesn't have a girlfriend yet, so women are free admiring, liking or loving him. Actually, it's a real mystery why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. I know a lot of perfect candidates that might suit him since there are lots of pretty, smart and wealthy ladies in Plants University.

I sometimes pretend that he doesn't have a girlfriend because he's waiting for me! Hahaha. I know I'm sometimes delusional despite being smart. What the heck, a girl can dream, right?

-shshshsh-

"Sorry I'm late." Miriallia seated herself in our favorite spot in Sunlight Café.

Mirialli Hawwe, my best friend, was taking up Advertising while I took up Business Administration.

"Seriously, I always get here ahead of you. Is there going to be a time when you'll arrive here first?" I pretended to be annoyed. "Treat me to a slice of chocolate cake."

"Do you want the world to know that the tomboy has a crush on a certain…"

"Fine! I'll pay for myself." I cut her off before she could tease me any further.

The object of my admiration entered the café and was seated at a table near us. I really had a good view of him. Oh yeah! I'm a lucky girl! Wait, he is smiling at my direction. I smiled tentatively. He was still smiling and nodded. I feel like I'm on cloud nine…

Crap, Joule just sat in front of Athrun blocking my good view. Damn you Joule.

Oh yeah, even though Joule sort of hate Athrun because of academics, they were still good friends. It was really odd, well, it's really hard understanding men but of course, nothing beats the difficulty of understanding most women.

-shshshsh-

"Hey Attha, are you going to Lacus' party? What will you wear a tuxedo?" Joule was asking for war again. Classes were not going to start for another 30 minutes.

"Why of course Joule, I take it you'll wear a dress?" I smiled widely at him.

"Why you! I'd rather wear a dress than see you in one!"

"Yeah. Whatever." I pretended to read my notes. Fortunately, he took the cue and went back to his seat.

Why you bastard! I know I'm not as pretty( I know it's my choice) nor as lady-like as others, but throwing in my face that he'd rather wear a dress was really insulting. Don't get him into you Cagalli. Grrrr…

Athrun approached me and I was really surprised because he has no business with me. He was also Kira's friend but that doesn't make him my friend automatically. We were just classmates…acquaintances.

"I hope you'd go to Lacus' party. Also, I'm sure you'll look great in a dress." He smiled gently.

I nodded and I can feel some of my classmates glaring at me and some sighing dramatically. I knew that they wish that he said it to them. I knew that most of them were thinking that I don't deserve such a comment from Athrun Zala, for I am not as pretty as them…for I am an ugly duckling.

It was then that I made up my mind, I'm going to wear a dress in the party and not my original plan of wearing some suit that looks like a tuxedo. I'm going to show you Joule. I'm going to show you girls. I'm going to try and prove that maybe, just maybe I could be suitable for Athrun Zala too.

The swan will be back! I would not hide my 'beauty' any longer. I just hope that it's still indeed there, just waiting to be uncovered.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Special thanks to those who reviewed! You made me happy and inspired, thus I present to you another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Beauty and the Beast, or Sleeping Beauty or the song I used in this chapter.

Note: This is in Cagalli's point of view.

Ugly Duckling-The Reverse

Chapter 2

I still have a month to prepare for Lacus' party- a month to find the perfect dress. Though, I'm not sure if the time is enough, considering that it's difficult finding a dress that I would actually want to wear. Maybe I should just stick to the suit? Geez, I should really focus. Think of Athrun. He said that I will look great in a dress. This might be the right time to shine. Hehe. Also, think of making Yzak eat his words! I could feel my mouth turning into an evil grin. Bwahahaha

-shshshsh-

Did I mention that my twin, Kira, is the best brother in the world? He's a kind brother who also have bunch of admirers because he's also good-looking and intelligent. He's taking up Advertising like Miriallia. Most people have a hard time believing that we're actually twins not only because of how we look like but also because of our personalities. We were as different as night and day. Despite our differences, we are really close.

So what makes him the 'best brother'?

Well, let me talk about Lacus Clyne first. She was my classmate in high school and Athrun Zala's childhood friend. She's a beautiful girl with pink hair and blue eyes who was a real lady. Obviously she's my opposite. She was really close to Athrun and seemed like the perfect match for him, that even led to rumors last year that they were dating. Those rumors crushed my heart. I really felt helpless because I knew that no matter how hard I try to deny it, Lacus and Athrun would make a great couple. The kind of couple that screams, 'MADE FOR EACH OTHER!' A lot of girls also felt gloomy for a while because of those rumors. Of course, only Miriallia knew that I was feeling the same.

But Kira came to the rescue. It turned out that Kira and Lacus were in love with each other. It was one of the best news that I've received in my entire life. Indeed, Athrun and Lacus were only friends. FRIENDS, I tell you! Who knows what could have happened if Kira didn't enter the picture? Argh, I could really imagine those rumors turning into a reality.

Kira is the best!

I was really happy for Kira and Lacus for they deserve each other. They were perfect for each other. Okay, I'll admit it, I was really happy, for Athrun Zala is still free. Haha. I could continue admiring/liking him from afar.

There is one disadvantage of Kira and Lacus being a couple though, Kira's former admirers became Athrun's admirers. Some of them even turned their attention to Joule.

Well, at least Athrun is still not taken. Athrun, could I make you mine? If only I had the guts to say it to him.

Of course, pride is also stopping me from saying those words. There's no way I would confess first to a guy, even if it's _the_ Athrun Zala.

-shshshsh-

"Beauty and the Beast", is the story of a girl who lived with a beast in exchange for her father's freedom. The beast was actually a handsome prince who was cursed by an evil witch. The beautiful girl fell in love with the beast because of his kindness, freeing the latter from the curse.

I believe that when a person truly loves you, he or she will accept and love you for who you are. Loving someone as long as he or she looks good or is wealthy is not true love. Loving someone means accepting both his or her good qualities and flaws.

Maybe I'm indeed a hopeless romantic, for another reason why I chose to be ugly is hoping to find true love someday. Maybe I'm not making sense to most of you but I really want to find someone who'll like and love me not because of my beauty but because of my personality…because I am Cagalli…because I am me.

I admire and like Athrun Zala not because he is handsome but because he is kind and definitely a good person. Hmmm…I'll admit that his being handsome is a BIG PLUS though.

-shshshsh-

I bought 4 story books which include a copy of "Beauty and the Beast" which I 'm going to give to the girls in the orphanage. Yeah, I was able to buy books but still no dress for the party. Miriallia can't go with me to the orphanage since she's going to attend a family reunion. My best friend also hasn't found a dress for herself. Well, we're going to another mall next weekend.

"Cagalli, I didn't expect that you'll come here today." Ms. Murrue Ramius was in charge of the orphanage. She's a motherly woman in her 30's.

"Is this a bad time? I'm sorry I showed up suddenly." I handed her the groceries that consist of cookies and an assortment of snacks.

"It's alright. Just don't go to the second floor since we have a visitor who doesn't want to let people know that he helps here."

"Okay. I'll go to the kids then."

There are indeed people who help or donate money to the orphanage who don't want to be identified. I believe that those people are more sincere than those lot who pose in front of the camera or television when they're handing checks or interacting with the less privileged people. I'm curious who's the visitor, but of course I'll respect his right to privacy.

-shshshsh-

"And they lived happily ever after." I just finished reading to them the story of the snoring princess, I mean, "Sleeping Beauty" when Nicol, a timid 6 year old boy entered the room, crying. He approached me and hugged me. I tried to console him. "Nicol, don't cry anymore."

"Nicol, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I looked at the newcomer and felt my jaw drop to the floor.

Lo and behold, Yzak Joule was in the room…Yzak Joule the man who would rather wear a dress than see me in one, was actually wearing a blue dress!

"Attha!" He was definitely horrified to see me in such state.

-shshshsh-

Joule asked the children to leave the room so we could talk.

"Joule, I never knew that you swing that way." After the initial shock, I burst into laughter. Who would've thought that Joule was gay? Okay, I have nothing against homosexuals, it's just that we're talking about Joule here.

"Idiot! I don't swing that way! There's a good explanation why I'm wearing this blasted dress! And wipe off that smirk!"

-shshshsh-

Life is indeed full of surprises.

Joule turned out to be a big surprise as well. He actually wears a dress and pretends to be Nicol's older sister who passed away. She was the only living relative of Nicol before he was sent to the orphanage.

Nicol was the kind of kid who wouldn't open up to me or to other people but he was slowly warming up to Joule because he looked like his older sister.

"Nicol is a lonely kid. Ms. Murrue told me that before, he would always keep to himself and would not talk, so I decided to go through with this act. Ms. Murrue and I think that for the meantime, this is the best way to help him. Of course, this act will eventually come to an end."

It was really evident that he cares for Nicol and for the other kids as well. I was seeing Joule in a different light.

"Wow! I never imagined that you have a soft side Joule."

"Shut up Attha! Not a word about this to other people!" I was at the receiving end of his murderous glare again.

I'm used to that glare and was not intimidated.

"Hmmm…as long as you would stop annoying me at school, I wouldn't tell a soul."

He glared again.

"Fine, as long as you would not let me see that ugly face of yours!"

The nerve of this guy! This is war. Joule is still a jerk!

An idea hit me! I got my phone and took a picture of the bastard wearing the 'blasted' blue dress.

"You were saying?" I smiled evilly at him. He was surprised of my actions.

"Delete that picture immediately Attha!"

"Why would I? This is going to be big news!"

He was moving towards me while I took backward steps. Crap, I forgot that I would have a hard time escaping this jerk. I know how to defend myself, but I also know that Joule was a black-belter and obviously stronger than me.

"Give me the phone!"

"No way!" I took further steps backward and stepped on something and felt my body slowly falling. Damn. I knew that I would hit the floor in a matter of seconds.

Joule reached forward and saved me from falling.

I can't believe it! He just helped me. Yzak Joule doesn't help the likes of me!

My face was currently buried in his chest. Hmmm…he smells nice. What the heck?

"Thanks. You can let go now." I found my voice again. I really thought that I would hit the floor.

He didn't react and still held me, firmly but gently.

"Joule." I spoke again. He suddenly pushed me away.

"Idiot! Do what you want!" He didn't even look at me and hurriedly left.

What's up with him? He didn't need to push me. And why didn't he pursue on making me delete the picture?

I picked up the toy duck that was lying on the floor. Seriously, those kids should be reminded not to leave their toys lying on the floor. It's freaking dangerous!

-shshshsh-

"Cagalli, Athrun is waiting for you." Manna, our beloved housekeeper, greeted me when I came home.

"Eh? He must be waiting for Kira and not me, Manna."

"Cagalli, I know I'm old but I'm not deaf."

Why is he waiting for me? Cagalli, stay calm. Act normal. Act normal. Act normal!

Athrun was indeed waiting in the living room and drinking tea. He stood up when he saw me. What a gentleman!

"Athrun, Manna said that you were waiting for me?" Could it be that he's going to ask me out? Ha! I wish!

"Yes. If it's not troublesome, I would like to borrow your notes in Accounting since I was absent last meeting. Yzak said he wasn't home so I figured I'll try to ask you since I'm already in your neighborhood."

"No problem. I'll just get it in my room." This is the first time that he's borrowing my notes. Weeee! He's borrowing my notes! Fortunately, I'm not the type who doodle Athrun's name in my notes.

-shshshsh-

We were eating the chocolate cake that Athrun brought along. He said it was his way of thanking me in advance for the notes.

Chocolate, ice cream and other sweet food…they were the only things that can compete with Athrun with regards getting my attention. Chocolate is bliss! But eating chocolate cake with Athrun is HEAVEN!

"You have some icing in your face." He pointed to the left corner of his mouth, trying to be a human mirror.

I grinned and wiped it away with my handkerchief. For other women, it may be a bit embarrassing to be in a situation like that. But I'm not like them and wasn't a bit embarrassed.

"You didn't get rid of them all." And before I could wipe the remaining icing, he was already peering down on me, tissue in hand, and gently wiped the said icing.

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

I just stared at his beautiful eyes. Look away Cagalli. Look away.

I could feel the fast beating of my heart. I could imagine my heart trying to leap out of my body. Crap. This isn't good. He might notice that I like him. My cheeks feel warm.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." His voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Ahahaha. It's okay. I just got startled. Thanks by the way…But, try that again, and I'll cut your fingers! Hahahaha." I tried to cover my nervousness with a joke.

"I'll remember that." He smiled.

Heck, why did I even say that? It was a bad joke! Damn.

And why did he do that? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining alright.

-shshshsh-

I can't sleep! I can't sleep! I've been lying on my bed staring at the ceiling for quite some time now. I was hugging my pillow tightly and grinning like a mad woman. Surely, if someone saw me right now, that person would bring me to a mental institution.

My hand found its way to the spot where Athrun wiped off the icing. I can only sigh in contentment. Geez…

Somewhere in my mind, a song played. And before I realized what I was doing, I was already standing in front of the mirror, pretending that I was holding a microphone and sang like I never sang before.

"_So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it…"<em>

I was singing my heart out when a knock interrupted me.

It turned out to be a brunette boy with violet eyes. It was my twin brother.

"Cagalli, if you can't sleep, try to be considerate and let the rest of us sleep. Stop screaming for goodness' sake!"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

He went back to his room.

I once again lay in bed, still grinning madly… and waited until I finally got lost in the land of dreams.

-shshshsh-

AN: If it's not too much to ask, kindly review this chapter. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Thanks.

Another Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Accidentally in Love."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or The Little Mermaid.

Ugly Duckling: The Reverse

Chapter 3

I never knew that a day would come when Athrun Zala would call me in my cell phone. I feel like I was dreaming. I knew that it must still have something to do with school, but who cares? Athrun Zala my ex-crush was calling ME!

Yeah, he is now my ex-crush…because I realized that I have fallen in loooo….Damn! I'm still having a hard time saying _that_ word.

Ok…let me try this again…I, Cagalli Yula Attha, a tomboy and an ugly duckling, doesn't simply admire or like Athrun Zala. I have fallen in love with him. Gyaaaahhhh! I finally said it.

"Hello…" I finally had the sense to answer his call.

"Hi Cagalli, this is Athrun. I was just wondering if you would save me a dance tomorrow?"

I think there's something wrong with my ears for I'm hearing things. Maybe I am also imagining things. Is this what falling in love could do to you? They make your minds stop working properly? Crap. This isn't good.

"Sorry Athrun, could you repeat that again." Cagalli, get a hold of yourself! Listen carefully!

"Would you save me a dance during Lacus' party?"

Oh my gosh!

I'm not imagining things. He's really asking me to dance! Why would he ask me to dance? Could it be? Could I dare assume that he likes me too? Weeee! Wait, in all the parties that we've both attended (where I always wear a suit), I never saw him dance, not even with Lacus. Well, I also never danced.

"Why are you asking me to dance?" My logical side spoke for me. It's hard and wrong to make such assumptions. But of course, my delusional side was chanting 'He likes you! He likes you!'

-shshshsh-

Athrun Zala chose not to answer my question as long as I didn't give him an answer. Thus, I gave him my answer…an answer that was neither_ yes_ nor _no_, that eventually led me to this dance studio.

Geez…of all the people that would learn one of my horrible secrets, why does it have to be the person I loooo….? Argh, I'm still having a hard time saying _that_ word again in a normal way.

Anyway, Athrun just learned that I do not know how to dance. Damn. I'm now regretting the times when I avoided those blasted dance lessons. Kira was right, learning how to dance will become handy after all. If only I could turn back time, I would've attended those lessons.

-shshshsh-

'The Little Mermaid' is the story of a beautiful mermaid, you know, half human with a fish's tail instead of legs, who saved a prince from drowning. She then went to the sea witch in order to have legs so she could be a part of the human world but the witch took the mermaid's beautiful voice in return. She loved the prince but the prince married someone else. She could've killed the prince in order to become a mermaid again but she didn't. In the end, the mermaid instead of vanishing turned into a fairy of the air.

-shshshsh-

7 years ago, the first summer when I had a very short hair, we went to our Aunt Caridad's beach house. Yeah, my hair that time was as short as Kira's and I still have a clear eyesight then.

I was wandering by the beach when I saw a little girl looking at the sea and crying. I asked her why she was crying and learned that her hat , which was her deceased father's last gift, was blown away by the strong wind to the sea. The waves instead of bringing the hat back to the shore brought it further away from dry land. Thankfully someone was already swimming to retrieve it for her. I also stared at the swimming figure who was able to take hold of the hat. After a few minutes, the person still hasn't arrived and I knew that something was wrong.

I told the girl to also call for help just in case I failed, then swam into the sea and searched for that person.

Fortunately, the boy's head appeared above the water.

"Please get…the hat, I lost it when I…had cramps."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I could still…manage." It was evident that he was still suffering.

I swam and found the hat then asked the boy to hold on to my shoulders as I struggled to bring us back to the shore…to safety.

"Thanks." The boy with blue hair and emerald eyes said when we reached dry land. He clutched his right leg again for he was still in pain.

"Master Athrun!" An older man was running towards the man I just saved.

The little girl named Stellar, together with her mother, thanked the boy and me and apologized as well. Stellar's mother has not noticed immediately that her daughter left their house earlier.

That was the first time that I saw Athrun. I actually admired him, the kind of admiration when you saw a hero or an idol and not the romantic kind, because he thought of others first before his own safety.

Unlike the mermaid, I never thought that I would see the boy I've saved from a long time ago…again as Kira's friend then as my classmate in College. But like the mermaid, the boy I've saved didn't recognize his savior…didn't recognize me. I know I had chances to remind Athrun of how I helped him but I chose not to…because I don't want him to be indebted to me. But of course, when I realized that I like him, there are times when I wish that he would remember…because if he does, it would definitely make us closer.

-shshshsh-

And the best actress award goes to…Cagalli Yula Attha!

Yeah! I should really win an award or I should really just join the Drama Club. For here I am in the dance studio, holding hands with _the_ Athrun Zala! Err…okay he's holding my hand because he's currently teaching me to dance. His other hand was on my waist while mine was on his shoulder. Bwahahaha. So, this is the advantage of not learning how to dance before. I am really a lucky girl!

Anyway, why am I the best actress? Well, I really feel that my knees somehow feel like they turned into jelly, but I'm still standing in front of him as if nothing was wrong.

I like to stare at his handsome face like most of his admirers, but instead of gaping like an idiot, I was just looking at him as if he was just a very ORDINARY-looking person.

It was damn hard to pretend to act normal especially if your crush/love (finally I'm getting used to that word) is VERY close to you. I kind of feel like an ice cream melting.

"Cagalli, you're actually a fast learner. I'm sure that you're going to be a wonderful dancer someday." He smiled that dazzling smile and the best actress in me was slowly fading away. Oh no…

I should say thanks but I feel that my cheeks would turn red pretty soon. Damn.

"Ouch!" I stepped on Athrun's foot.

"I'm sorry Athrun!" Now, I know that I am actually blushing.

"It's alright."

Okay, I was not sorry at all for it was intentional. At least I had reason to blush for being embarrassed for stepping on his foot. I wouldn't let him catch me blushing because of his captivating smile and compliments! I'm not the top 2 in our class for nothing! Am I good or am I very good?

-shshshsh-

"Cagalli, did you ever reach a point when you thought that you were going to die?" Athrun and I were taking a break from the dance lessons. He handed me a bottled water and sat on the floor. I also sat on the floor and drank.

I tried to think of any incident, "Nope. Why… did you?" Oh my gosh! Is he going to tell _our_ story?

"Yeah…It happened a long time ago. I was getting this hat for a little girl in the sea when I suddenly had cramps. I almost drowned but thankfully someone saved me." He had a faraway look in his eyes.

Weeee! Is this it? Does he finally realize that the person who saved him was actually seating beside him?

I tried to clear my voice to hide my excitement.

"So, did you meet her again?" Come on Athrun! I'm that person for goodness' sake!

"Her? The person who had saved me…was a boy, Cagalli. He had very short blonde hair. Come to think of it, he and you have similarities." Athrun was now looking at me.

"A boy? Are you sure it was a boy?" I was horrified. How could Athrun mistake me as a boy?

Okay, maybe it's not his fault after all. I did remember wearing a loose shirt and shorts that were very similar to Kira's style of clothes. Well, that was the time that I finally realize that I'm not comfortable wearing dresses anymore. Fine…I also haven't reach puberty during that time. But still! Athrun mistaking me for a boy? Oh the horror!

"Do you think I'm stupid enough not to distinguish a boy from a girl?"

Damn. I made him angry. What the heck, even though he won't recognize that I'm his savior, I won't allow him to continue thinking that the person who saved him was a boy! No way!

"Of course not. But you must not remove the possibility that it's a girl!"

He looked really pissed! Oh no… But I was pissed myself. I'm a girl for crying out loud!

"Hahahaha…" His rich melodious laugh reverberated in the studio. Why is he laughing? Isn't he angry a while ago?

Okay, I'll overlook it if he's laughing at my expense, because watching him laugh like that was mesmerizing. Athrun Zala was the kind of person who usually wears a smile on his face, but it was a rare sight to see him laugh like that.

It was a beautiful sight and all I could do was stare at him.

He wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Cagalli. Actually, I was stupid enough to think that my savior was a boy."

_Thump_

_Thump_

Oh my gosh! Is this really it?

"Cagalli…I would like to thank you again for saving my life. I'm sorry if I didn't realize that it was you when we met again." He has a sheepish grin on his face. How cute!

"Hmmmpppp…How could you mistake me for a boy?" Of course, I was still a bit pissed but it's hard to remain pissed at a person like Athrun.

"I'm really sorry."

"Geez…You're forgiven… and you're welcome." I finally smiled. "By the way, how and when did you realize that it was me?

"Two months ago, when I went to your house, I came across one of Kira's album in his room. I saw the picture of Kira and my savior there. Kira told me that it was taken at your aunt's beach house in Orb. I even asked him if it was really you in that picture."

"Oh." Two months ago huh? So that's why Athrun became nicer to me during those past months. Well, he was already a nice and kind man to begin with. I therefore conclude that I was just being VERY delusional for thinking that he likes me. Geez…

"Cagalli, so will you dance with me tomorrow at Lacus' party? It would really be an honor to dance with my savior…I would forever be indebted to you."

"No Athrun! ...I mean, it would also be an honor to dance with you in front of so many people. But I don't want you to be indebted to me. I'm sure any person would help you, after all, you were helping Stellar too."

"If you don't want that, will you at least consider me as a close friend from now on?" He seemed reluctant.

I really want to squeal! He's not going to be a mere classmate or acquaintance anymore, but a CLOSE friend! I'm so happy! But I would be VERY happy if he had asked me if he could be my BOYFRIEND!

Okay, back to earth Cagalli.

"Okay…since you want to be close friends…I was wondering, why do you not dance in the parties that we went to before?"

"Oh that…Well, I am a very bad dancer. I just recently learned how to dance decently." Oh my gosh! Athrun was blushing! It was another rare sight.

I was smiling again. "So both of us we're not only wanna-be heroes but bad dancers as well?"

"I guess so…Shall we practice again so that we won't make a fool of ourselves tomorrow? He stood up and offered his hand to help me stand.

I took his hand. "Yeah, I don't want to be a laughing stock because my partner will turn back into a bad dancer." I said smugly.

I wouldn't let him know my real thoughts…that I wouldn't mind making a fool out of myself…as long as I'm with him.

-shshshsh-

I left the dance studio ahead of Athrun when I nearly bumped into Joule on my way out.

"What are you doing here, Attha?" He blurted out.

Since the incident at the orphanage, Joule became…a behaved person. His sarcastic remarks towards me lessened. Oh yeah, I guess he was afraid that I might reveal his secret. What he doesn't know was that I actually deleted his picture. I don't need to keep it, because someone might actually see it like Miriallia. I don't want others' to make fun of him because he was helping Nicol. I'm not that cruel.

"None of your business Joule."

"Attha, I've been wondering if you would accept a deal with me." His face was red again. Do I really make him mad that much?

"What kind of deal?"

"I would dance with you tomorrow if you would delete my picture." He stated.

"Eh? What made you think that I would actually want to dance with you?" I was laughing now.

He was pissed and it was evident that he was trying to control himself from shouting. "I'm actually doing you a favor. I know that you never experienced dancing in a party. I guess no one actually asked or wanted to dance with you."

"Why you! I'm not accepting such deal! Favor? You're mad!"

"Fine! State your demands in exchange for deleting that picture."

Okay, I might as well tell him the truth. There's no sense in arguing with Yzak Joule anymore. I don't want my VERY wonderful day to be ruined!

"I don't have any demands. I actually deleted that picture."

He looked at me as if I grew horns.

"Here, look at my phone."

He scanned it and disbelief was evident on his face.

"Why?"

"Well, you're doing an embarrassing act to help someone. I guess the least I could do is to keep you're secret."

He was silent for a moment.

"Thanks...My offer of dancing with you still stands. Treat it as a payment for keeping my secret."

Wow! Did he just thank me?

And is the world coming to an end? First, Athrun Zala asked me to dance. Second, Yzak Joule also asked me to dance. Okay, so they have reasons for asking me to dance. But still… an ugly duckling and tomboy like me was asked to dance by 2 good looking men? Maybe the world is indeed coming to an end.

But before that, I still need to ask Kira to practice dancing with me while wearing heels. Yeah, I know how to wear heels like a real lady does, because I wasn't fortunate enough to avoid those lessons before.

I'm really nervous and excited for tomorrow.

-shshshsh-

AN: (6/4/11) I had a hard time making this chapter work but I hope you still enjoyed reading this. Constructive criticisms are welcome.

In another part of my imagination:

Athrun: What are you doing stubbornheroine? You're making me lose supporters?

Yzak: Make them come to me! I'll finally beat you Athrun!

Cagalli: I don't care if those 2 lose supporters! Just done make me lose mine!

(Bwahaha)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Cinderella.

Ugly Duckling: The Reverse

Chapter 4

How does a tomboyish girl torture herself? Well, how about being in my room sitting still, while someone paints my face with _who knows what_ (fine it's make-up); then wearing a green cocktail dress which would force me to act lady-like (though it's one simple, elegant dress that I finally found and actually want to wear), and wear heels, which makes walking a task in itself and which most likely will hurt my feet.

All in all, I was dressed to kill. I definitely feel like I'm going to kill myself.

My hair is now about 5 inches past my shoulders due to the hair clip-in extensions that Miriallia insisted. But, I still have no idea on how I look like since Miriallia and Ms. Aisha, a beautiful make-up artist/ salon owner/ Miriallia's aunt, made sure that the mirrors in my room and bathroom are covered. They said that I can only look at my reflection when everything was done.

"Come on Cagalli, remove the cover so you can see how beautiful you are." Miriallia encouraged as my hand stopped halfway from removing the said cover.

"But what if I'll look weird?" I was really nervous.

Yeah, I'm not the type of girl who cares about my appearance most of the time, but this day is the exception where I actually want to look good, slash that, I want to be beautiful, not only for Athrun, but more importantly…for myself.

"Cagalli, I'm a bit offended that you don't trust my work."

"I'm sorry, Miss Aisha, it's just that…" I trailed of not really knowing what to say.

"Just look in the mirror." The 2 replied.

I slowly uncovered the mirror, while holding my breath.

"Oh my gosh! I must be dreaming! Pinch me Mir!"

I knew that wearing contacts instead of eyeglasses really makes a difference in one's appearance, but I was really amazed at the effect of make-up. It's like someone used magic for I can't even recognize myself. I really look beautiful. The swan is back.

Oh yeah, maybe it's more appropriate to say that I suddenly felt like I've turned into Cinderella, with the help of my fairy godmother Aisha.

"You're not dreaming Cagalli." Miriallia reassured me and playfully pinched my arm.

"Thanks Mir and Ms. Aisha."

"Do you think I could post your picture 'before & after' I've fixed your make-up?" Aisha teased.

"Auntie!" Miriallia replied and I was a bit embarrassed.

"What? It's good for my business! Besides don't you guys want to let people know how pretty Cagalli is?" She winked.

-shshshsh-

Kira was fiddling with his phone while waiting for us in the living room.

"Let's go Kira," I said as we approached him. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked good himself.

He just stared at me, disbelief evident on his face. "Holy Sh*t! Somebody pinch me now!"

And that's why we're twins.

-shshshsh-

During our car ride, while Kira was lecturing about how to be careful with men who might want to court me, Miriallia was snickering. Seriously, I never thought that Kira could be so paranoid. It's not like men would actually court me considering my 'attitude' and it's not like I'd give them a chance. Heck, my heart already belongs to someone, but Kira doesn't need to know that.

"Don't worry Kira, I'll just beat them up."

"I'm glad to know you're still the same."

I rolled my eyes. Goodness, I only changed appearance not my whole personality! Miriallia continued snickering.

"But maybe I should ask Athrun to keep an eye on you." Kira added.

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name and Miriallia winked at me.

"Kira, I can take care of myself. There's no need for that." Even though I want to spend a lot of time with Athrun during the party, I don't want him to feel obliged to accompany me just because my brother asked him to. I have a pride too, you know!

-shshshsh-

We finally arrived at the Clyne Mansion. Kira escorted me and Miriallia who by the way looks stunning in her tangerine dress.

There were already lots of guests in the ballroom. People looked at us, as we've passed by. I was a bit nervous since it has been ages ago since I've worn a dress in an event and tried to actually look like a girl. Some people actually stared at me, longer than expected. You're beautiful Cagalli. You're beautiful. I need to chant it in my head to regain my self-esteem.

Kira steered us to where Lacus was who was very beautiful in her white gown. She was talking to someone. His back was towards us but I would know that man anywhere…what with his blue hair. My heart was beating rapidly.

"Kira, Miriallia…" Lacus greeted and with that, Athrun turned to face us.

His eyes went wide for a second while he just stared at me. I looked at him too, while trying hard not to blush.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

I'm not sure how long we've stared at each other while I could hear the drumming of my heart. Damn. Athrun looked more handsome than before. Is that even possible?

"Hello Miss?" Lacus spoke up and was smiling shyly at me. So why would Lacus address me as Miss? It was then that I realized that she might not have recognized that it was just me. Well, who could blame her? So does this mean that Athrun, doesn't recognize me too?

I was about to answer but someone beat me to it.

"Cagalli." Athrun spoke and smiled.

Oh my gosh! He recognized me! Is that good or bad? Well, all I know is I feel happy that he did.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Cagalli. You just look so different that's why. You look wonderful."

"It's okay Lacus, I understand and thanks."

"Athrun, how did you know it was her?" Kira inquired.

"Yeah, how?" Miriallia piped in.

I want to know too.

"It's simple actually, Kira would never escort another blonde in a party besides Cagalli."

Well, that's Athrun for you…using simple logic.

"Kira, will you escort me while greeting the other guests?" Lacus then excused themselves.

"Oh, I need to go to the ladies room." Miriallia excused herself and hurriedly left, not even giving me a chance to accompany her. Damn it Miriallia, why are you leaving me now?

I looked anywhere but at Athrun. Damn. Damn. What should I say?

"I'm right." He spoke instead.

I looked at him. "Right?" What exactly does he mean?

He suddenly looked away, "That you'll look great in a dress."

Is he blushing? OH MY GOSH! I want to scream!

"Thanks." I smiled and had a hard time trying not to look like a crazy girl in the process.

"Will you save me the last dance?" He now looked at me.

"Sure." I was a bit disappointed. Last dance only? Isn't he going to dance with me all the time? Oh yeah, I'm not really Cinderella who had the prince's attention the whole time she was at the ball. Oh well, this is the real life.

Miriallia came back and Athrun excused himself to join his friend Dearka.

"So how was it?" Mirialli smiled wickedly.

"Honestly, what kind of friend are you to leave me like that?"

"A friend who gives you _the _opportunity."

"Geez…Anyway, thanks." I smiled and refused to tell Miriallia what happened. Well, I'll just tell her some other time.

Maybe, he only sees me as a friend, but what the heck? At least he acknowledged that I actually look great. My efforts have somehow paid off! Bwahahaha.

-shshshsh-

I was in one of the cubicles in the ladies room when I heard some women talking about me.

"So do you know who's the pretty blonde with Miriallia and Kira?" Someone asked her companion.

"I have no idea. But she can compete with Lacus' looks."

"Yeah. I've noticed some men looking at her most of the time. Lucky girl."

"But she's not lucky enough, since Athrun is not one of them."

The voices were now gone and I presumed they've left. I also left the cubicle.

I stared at my reflection. So, they still haven't figured out that I'm just Cagalli. Hmmm…I also noticed some men, even some of my male classmates, looking at me and it kind of annoys me. Somehow, I want to turn back into an ugly duckling. Why do most men notice girls who only look beautiful?

Seriously life can be oh so cruel, the person I really want to PAY ATTENTION to me only sees me as his friend's sister/savior/classmate/friend.

-shshshsh-

I noticed Joule talking with Miriallia when I came back. I stopped behind Miriallia.

"Stop joking Hawwe, I haven't seen Attha tonight. So what happened to her?"

"Do you need anything?" I interrupted.

"Woman, don't you know that it's rude to butt in other people's conversations?"

Okay, it seems like Joule didn't recognize me as well! Oh well. Maybe I should have made a placard bearing my name on it.

"Yzak, you're looking for Cagalli right? She can help you find her." Miriallia answered for me. I can't see her face but I know she was grinning madly.

"Fine then. Where's Attha?"

"And what do you need from her?" I asked. This is going to be fun! I wonder how Joule would handle the truth. Bwahahaha.

"None of your business woman!"

". Wrong answer Joule."

He was frowning deeply and staring at me like I'm some sort of alien. Any minute now…

"Attha?"

Yeah, I'm the only one who calls him by his last name.

I nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

I grinned. "Joule, it's really me. So, what's up?"

He gaped at me, then opened his mouth and then closed it again. He finally stormed off, mumbling something.

Hahaha. He really looks funny! Hahaha. Maybe I should announce later that I'm Cagalli to see the funny expressions of the people.

"I think someone has a crush on you." My friend faced me now.

"Try most men, since I could still feel their stares while we're talking."

"I'm not talking about them." Miriallia shook her head. "Poor man."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on let's eat." She ignored my question.

What the heck? I'm also starving.

-shshshsh-

I have no idea how many men approached me and asked me to dance. Miriallia danced with her good friend Tolle a few times, but I stayed where I was, politely declining every invitation to dance. I only danced once during the night and it was with my brother Kira.

"So why did you ask me to teach you to dance when you're not even dancing with anyone?"

"I'm dancing with you right now." I flatly stated.

"Cagalli."

"Fine, I'll dance again later."

He quirked his brow but did not ask anymore. When the song ended, he escorted me back, then danced with Lacus again.

I saw Joule looking at me and remembered that he asked me to dance yesterday. I wonder why he's not asking me now, when half of my male classmates, asked me earlier. Hmmmm, oh yeah, maybe he realized that there's no need for that since other people actually wanted to dance with me.

Geez...and when will this party end so that the last dance would start, and I'll be with Athrun again? The object of my affection was listening to Dearka as he animatedly tells Yzak and Athrun something.

As if granting my wish, someone announced that the next song will be the last one, before the party ends. Athrun slowly approached me and my heart started to pound like I've been running for an hour, instead of just sitting down.

"May I have this dance?' He smiled.

"Yeah." I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. Finally! HOORAY!

He led me to the dance floor and I knew that most eyes were on us.

We glided while we danced to the soft and slow music. Actually I feel like I'm floating in the air.

"You've turned into a good dancer." He never took his emerald eyes away from me this time.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

"If I may ask, what made you decide to actually wear a dress? I was expecting that you'd wear a suit."

YOU! I was tempted to tease him. Well, it's also one of the major reasons anyway, but I tried to bite my tongue instead.

"Well…I just wanted to be beautiful for once." It's the truth but why do I feel like I'm confessing to Athrun by saying that? Crap.

He looked quizzically at me, "Whether you wear a suit or a dress, you'll always be a beautiful person, Cagalli."

At that exact moment, I felt the world come to stop. I lowered my eyes since I couldn't take the intensity of his gaze.

"Thanks Athrun."

I've never felt so beautiful in my life.

-shshshsh-

AN: Thanks for still reading. Reviews inspire. Constructive criticisms are welcome.

I need to limit Yzak-Cagalli moments in here because I was afraid that I might go crazy and turn this into an Yzak-Cagalli fic! LOL

Oh yeah, if you still want to read something, you might want to check out 'Flicker of Hope.'(just try to bear with the 1st few chaps then the rest I believe would be interesting) hehe. (10/19/11)


End file.
